


Battery Recharge

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Villain of the Week, also i decided to take a few liberties with lady dopplers powers since we know so little about her, i threw some audio science in there bc im a nerd, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: Being a hero is tiring work, and incredibly stressful. It is especially so when a new, quick-witted, villain seeks to take advantage of the evil power vacuum left behind by Megamind himself. Luckily, his friends will always be there to help him recharge after a long day.





	Battery Recharge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joanhello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanhello/gifts).

> Request done for joanhello2, check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/DapperAndDoomed) for how you can get your own!

Megamind's brow was furrowed with tension, his brain going into overdrive to figure out how to beat this new villain. She was poised, precise, and just a little too smart for his liking. Not that she was smarter than he was of course, if anything she kept him on his toes.

A swoosh of static air to his left and he quickly dodged, the hoverboard he'd made for himself responding effortlessly to his every move.

She was quick this one, her body matching the speed of her mind.

But not quick enough.

Megamind dodged again, firing his De-Gun at her, a small cube popping into existence and dropping down on the sidewalk with a soft clink.

"Ha-ha!" Grinning, Megamind reached down to pick it up. "I knew I'd-"

"Not fast enough~" a voice whispered in his ear before he felt his entire body seize up, the villainess zapping him with her electricity powers. She cackled and disappeared again, leaving Megamind to pick himself off the floor.

Grumbling, and a little sore, he mounted the hoverboard again, trying to listen for the tell-tale sizzle she left in the air. "You don't want to banter?" he tried to lure her out.

A jingly laugh filled the air around him. "Aw, you're not getting bored are you?" Her voice turned aggressive as she prepared an attack. "We just started to have fun!" Megamind's eyes opened wide as he saw the bolt of energy heading towards him, only just flying into the air in time to avoid it.

"I don't call this much fun!" Megamind gritted his teeth, tapping the side of his head to bring up his scanner. After his last run-in with her, he'd calibrated it to seek out high sources of electricity. "Maybe if you come out… We'll enjoy ourselves more." 

"Or maybe, you could just let me take over the city? Sound fair?" 

He found her, a small figure that darted behind the next block of buildings, the generators concealing her exact whereabouts. But, knowing where she was generally was enough for now. "Nice try," he said to himself, going the long way around. "Minion," he whispered into his watch, "Send some brainbots to Metro Parkway, keep her distracted."

"You got it, boss!" 

Megamind watched with a smile as the brainbots surrounded her, her attention torn between taking them out and zipping around as she looked for the man himself.

"You always return to the generators huh?" Megamind observed. "Cut the power to this sector, Minion, have her stand out for me," he commanded, sending a bunch of other commands to the brainbots to position them all around her, closing in slowly.

"Come out and fight me!" she yelled, zapping the brainbots as they got close to her. "I don't need the lights to see!"

Gleeful that his plan was working, Megamind moved in, the darkness keeping him hidden despite her claims, though he suspected it was an intimidation move. 

After all, he'd used them often enough back in the day.

"Enough with your toys!" The villainess spread her arms, arcs of lightning jumping between the brainbots that encircled and trapped her, each one letting out a flash of light and a bowg before it dropped to the floor.

"But they just want to have fun," Megamind quipped as he aimed the De-Gun at her back, this time hitting her for sure.

The woman only had time to turn before she was a small blue cube.

Tossing it in the air before pocketing it, Megamind grinned, though it was a strained one. "And another villain to throw in jail. I really should be awarded for this," he mused.

With Minion collecting up the fallen brainbots to be dropped off in Megamind's workshop for repairs, the hero headed off to get rid of his new arrest. "It's almost funny how your greatest strength - your ability to hide in the city so easily - was so simple to take away from you. Like child's play really."

He knew she couldn't hear him, but it was fun to gloat. Hero's didn't get to gloat nearly as much as he would have liked to.

His hoverboard made quick work of the trip to the prison, even if his bike or car would have been faster, the board was much simpler and easier to take shortcuts with. When he got there, he was greeted by an old friend.

"Catch another one I see?" the Warden greeted him, holding his hand out.

"Yup, Miss Sparky here might need containing in a special cell, one stronger than my old one in fact." After dropping the cube in his hand, Megamind quickly went over what powers he'd seen her have, how she drew electricity from the air around her and manipulated it.

Scratching his head, the Warden nodded. "We might need your help, Megamind. For now, she can stay in the cube. No harm in that."

"Just keep her away from water," Megamind warned, "I'll get back to you on schematics."

The Warden noticed the strain in his features and the slightly singed patches on his outfit. "Take your time," he said kindly, "For now, get home, and get some rest."

"Aw… you do still care," Megamind teased.

"I care about the city having its hero yes," he cleared his throat. Feelings were never easy for him to admit.

Megamind nodded, sobering up a little. "Of course yes," he turned to head home.

"I'm… proud of you," the Warden said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. "Maybe one day, you could visit. And not just to drop a bad guy off." It wasn't quite clear if he was smiling under the moustache, but his words were sincere.

Looking back, Megamind nodded. "I'd like that. I might even bring Roxanne around?" he suggested. It was about time she met him properly after all.

"Sounds like a plan." This time, he was definitely smiling.

With a final wave and a smile, Megamind headed off, his heart warmed by the interaction with the old man. It wasn't every day that the guy who used to lock you up said he was proud of you. Of course, he was much more than that really; and, maybe one day, they'd both admit it.

It was all Megamind could do to flop down on the sofa when he got home, waving a tired hand at the lair's brainbots as they crowded around him. "Daddy's tired," he mumbled.

A wrench clanged sadly to the floor, one of the brainbots nibbling his fingertips before flying off.

"Need anything, Sir?"

Megamind smiled. Ah, Minion, always reliable, always helpful. "A hot beverage would be nice," he admitted, though he felt like he wanted so much more.

"So that would be coffee, huh?" Roxanne's voice joined in and she leant over the back of the sofa, an arm reaching down to gently stroke his face. "You should probably have more than that after today you know."

Roxanne knew the kind of villain Megamind had been up against, and she could certainly see where she'd left her mark on him.

"What about a warm bath?" she suggested.

"Hm…" That did sound rather nice, relaxing in the water for a while. "Very well, Minion can you-"

Roxanne kissed his forehead, "Already waiting for you." She smiled softly at him, though there was a little quirk to her eyebrows. "I do know what you like by now, you know."

Megamind smiled back, expression full of adoration. "Oh, I know you do."

A quick nuzzle and then she was pulling him to his feet. "C'mon, before it gets cold. I've got another idea of what to do afterwards too."

"A blanket fort!" Minion walked into the main room, blankets and pillows filling his arms. "It's a very popular human thing to do Sir! Miss Ritchi suggested it a while back, but we've been so busy that we haven't been able to do it."

"Oh yes, I remember now," Megamind nodded slowly, "sounds fun," he called as Roxanne ushered him off to the bathroom.

About an hour later, he emerged in his pajamas, feeling a lot better now the weariness had been soaked out of his bones. The coffee had helped give him that little boost of energy he needed to last the rest of the day too.

"How's the fort doing?" he asked, noticing a bunch of blankets had already been strung up everywhere.

"Great!" Roxanne's head popped out from between two. "Just doing the finishing touches."

"Need help?" he noticed the basket of clothing pegs that were being used. "Even if it's just holding this for you?" he joked, dangling it on a finger.

Roxanne snorted. "Hey, if you're helping, you're helping." She passed him a blanket and instructed him where to connect it to the rest of the fort, taking care to not add too much weight on top.

"Where's Minion anyway?" Megamind asked as he pegged up a third blanket.

"Oh," Roxanne gestured vaguely out of the fort, another blanket going up. "He's with Metro Man in the kitchen making the popcorn." The terrible singing from the kitchen, unfortunately, confirmed this.

"Metro Man's here?" Megamind was still unsure about the ex-hero, but they had certainly been hanging out more and more in the city (Metro Man in disguise of course).

It was, however, still difficult to let go of the sense of secrecy. 

Roxanne placed a soft hand on his, squeezing it reassuringly. "He heard you'd had a rough day and wanted to help." She began straightening up his collar so it stood upright better, finishing off the fort having rumpled it a little. 

"Ah, he might have brought some of his baked treats," Megamind shook his head, amused. "That's his new thing now." He took Roxanne's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I see," Roxanne smiled and gestured to the fort. "Shall we, oh Master of Villainy?"

Megamind's grin got wider. "Why, don't mind if I do, my Evil Mistress," he pulled her close to him and kissed her lips softly. "Especially if you'll accompany me."

"I think I'll have to," she laughed, taking his hand and leading him in.

"Oh, it's cosy on the inside!" Megamind complimented, having only been working on the outside. He took in the mounds of pillows and carefully placed fairy lights. "Are we watching a moving picture too?" he noticed the monitor that had been included into the fort.

Roxanne nodded, pushing some cushions up against the 'walls' of the fort and then settling down in the spot she'd chosen for herself. "It's what people tend to do in blanket forts."

Megamind nodded, "I can't promise I'll stay awake though."

"That's okay," Roxanne smiled and patted the space next to her. "We are lying down after all. Well, more or less," she had her head tilted up so she could see the screen.

Contemplating the spot next to her for a moment, Megamind decidedly flopped on Roxanne.

"Oh c'mon!" Roxanne complained, though she was laughing, playfully poking Megamind's sides until he caught her hands and kissed them again.

He nuzzled her chest and wiggled his eyebrows. "I think I found the comfiest spot."

"Uh-huh, you're terrible," she shifted a little and moved him more to her side so less of his bones were digging in her. "There."

"That okay now?" he asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't being  _ too _ much of a nuisance. 

Roxanne nodded. "Much better yes."

Hearing footsteps approaching, Megamind angled his head back, "Have you got the popped corn?" he called, assuming it was Minion.

"Nope, but I've got tiny cupcakes!" Metro Man's head appeared at the entrance, a plate of tiny cupcakes indeed on offer in his hands. They looked even smaller in comparison with him, it almost made Megamind snort.

The couple reached for one each, biting down and wincing at how hard they were. 

"What do you think?" he asked with an expectant grin.

Megamind and Roxanne exchanged a look, they couldn't have a repeat of last time he'd tried something new. Not that he'd paid any mind to them of course, but they were friends now. Friends were supposed to be supportive of one another after all.

"It's… got a distinct flavour," Roxanne offered.

Megamind nodded frantically in agreement "Very distinct yes, well done."

"Excellent," he passed the entire plate over and squeezed into the fort, taking up almost half of it on the opposite side of the entrance. "You two can have the rest then!"

Oh no. This was worse.

"Well, we have popped corn coming so-"

"It's popcorn, Sir," came a muffled voice, quickly clearing as the robotic fish ducked down into the fort. "And yes, here it is!" He passed a bucket over, keeping a smaller one for himself to gradually drop into his fish tank.

Roxanne tried to grab some, the plate of cupcakes already forgotten, but several of her boyfriend's limbs got in the way. The previous conversation and subsequent dilemma of what to do with the cupcakes had messed up her careful positioning of Megamind. 

She sighed dramatically and flopped her arms on his shoulders and across his chest. "I've been forsaken, trapped here forevermore."

"Need me to move?" he asked, hoping she'd say no.

She struggled for a second more before- "Yes."

"Aw…" he gave her puppy dog eyes. "What if I fed you the popped corn?"

"You were the one that suggested moving!" Roxanne laughed and carefully de-tangled herself, sitting up a little. "You can rest on me later, I'd rather neither of us choke on the popcorn."

Megamind pouted. "I suppose…"

"You can lie on me, Sir!" Minion suggested with a grin.

"Thank you, at least  _ someone _ appreciates me!" he huffed, though he was grinning at Roxanne as he moved over to Minion instead.

Roxanne snickered and shoved a load of popcorn in her mouth. "Gud 'uck wiff dat," she mumbled through it. As much as Minion had fur on certain parts of his suit, there was no way Megamind would be comfortable lying on him for long. 

Time to make the most of it and hoard the popcorn!

"Can we start the movie already?" Metro Man asked from his side of the fort, having reached across for the plate of cupcakes. He was now throwing them into his mouth one by one, seemingly nonplussed by the loud crunching noises he was making with every bite. "It's meant to be a riveting musical."

Grateful that the cupcakes had been taken away, Roxanne nodded. She finished her mouthful of popcorn and reached for the remote, fumbling a little around her before she found where she'd safely stored it. "Ready guys?"

Megamind gave her a thumbs up from where he lay sprawled on Minion's suit, well used to the metal in fact. It didn't bother him at all.

"Ready, Miss Ritchi!" Minion tossed another piece of popcorn into his bowl.

Seeing as Metro Man had given her the initial call, she pressed play, settling down and reaching for the bucket of- she squinted at Megamind. Sure enough, he'd stolen the popcorn while she hadn't been paying attention and was smugly eating it, pausing to stick his tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes and returned the gesture. She'd get him back for it, make no mistake, but the movie's opening scene was about to play…

If someone had asked Megamind what the movie had been about, he wouldn't have been able to answer. However, he could remember the amount of times he and Roxanne had thrown popcorn across at each other, and how soft she'd felt when he eventually moved back across to her and had fallen asleep.

Up bright and early the next morning, Megamind got to work on the brainbot repairs, an empty coffee cup already next to him.

"How are you not tired?" Roxanne yawned as she walked in, her hair sticking up everywhere, and her slippers scuffing on the hard floor. "Isn't it like 7am?" she asked, nursing her own cup of coffee as if her very life depended on it.

"7:18 exactly," Megamind told her, not looking up from his work.

Roxanne grunted and rested her forehead against the back of his head. "You woke me up when you left the bed."

"Ah," he stopped what he was doing. "Sorry, I tried to be quiet."

"'s okay, I've got work to do myself."

Megamind turned his chair carefully and pulled her into his lap, flattening her hair down for her and brushing it out of her eyes. Ah, he did love playing with her hair. "You could have had a few extra minutes." 

"I'm up now," she shrugged and sipped more of her coffee, leaning against Megamind and tucking her head under his chin.

He nuzzled her hair, happy to stay like that for a while.

"Thank you," he eventually broke the silence. "For yesterday." He clarified when Roxanne looked up in confusion. "The blanket fort was a wonderful idea, the bath too."

Roxanne hummed softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's been a while since I did something like that myself."

"What, take a bath?" he joked, earning him an elbow in the ribs. 

"No!!!" she laughed. "The blanket fort! Relaxing with friends and just watching a movie together. and popcorn fights," she giggled. "That was very fun."

"Fun yes…" he remembered the villain's words from yesterday. "Anyway, I should get back to work," he kissed the top of her head and let her go so she could stand up. "Duty awaits, and I have an electrically powered bad guy to secure."

Roxanne nodded. "Electric huh, would have made good live tv," she pouted at him. "I can't believe you didn't call me out to report on it."

"Too dangerous, plus we had to cut the power anyway," he finished repairs on the brainbot he'd being diagnosing and cleared the tools to the side so he could look at the blueprint for the villain's holding cell.

"I was there every time you were a villain," Roxanne pointed out. "I think I'm pretty used to danger."

Megamind snorted. "I never put you in any real danger, you know that right?"

"Oh, I know," she kissed his cheek. "But I can take care of myself out there, you know."

"Trust me, _I_ _know_." He made a scribble on the blueprint. "I'll call you next time there's an interesting villain so long as you promise to keep your distance, okay?"

Roxanne crossed her heart. "Promise."

She gave him another kiss before she headed into the kitchen for breakfast, chatting with Minion and then getting on with her own work. She had a villain report to write up, and Minion could help her with most of the details.

Megamind only stopped to eat the food Minion - and occasionally Roxanne - dropped off for him. And even then it was only to take a bite here and there. 

His mind was still running through the options, trying to figure out a way to cut off her electricity, or at least subdue her so she couldn't use her powers. It certainly was a tricky one, not least because most of his ideas involved putting a device on her, which would be impossible since she'd try to get away as soon as she was rehydrated. 

"Megamind, Megamind!"

"Hm?" he jerked his head up, Roxanne looking at him expectantly. "Uh… I didn't hear you?"

She tapped her notebook. "I said I need a name for the villain, did she call herself anything? Any cool name that will draw the reader's attention."

"She didn't use one, no. What about Miss Sparky, that's what I called her when I handed her in."

Roxanne shook her head. "Not eye-catching enough," she chewed the end of her pen, thinking hard. "You said she always zipped past you, yeah? Like made an annoying sound?"

"Yes, it would be from the-"

"Doppler effect!" Roxanne grinned at him.

Megamind beamed. "Yes, that's exactly right!" His expression turned a little lovesick. "You really are the smartest person I know."

"Yup!" Roxanne chuckled. "So Lady Doppler it is, perfect. That'll make people inquisitive for sure." She kissed the side of Megamind's head and walked back off to her little work station, ready to type in the title of the article and send it in for editing.

"The Doppler effect huh," Megamind mused, checking some of the calculations he'd done. "If I multiply the frequency she was giving off…" his voice became a mumble as he rearranged some figures to create an offset correction figure to input into a receiver. All he needed to do now was test it.

The entire day, Metro Man had been resting peacefully on the sofa, snoring occasionally.

This abruptly ended as he was startled awake by a very loud high pitched noise coming from Megamind's workshop. "What the?" he covered his ears, the sensitivity making them hurt something terrible.

As quickly as the noise pierced through his head, it was gone, leaving a very confused and startled Metro Man. 

Frowning, he shook his head and made his way into the workshop. "Megamind what are you-" The noise cut him off again, reducing the poor man to his knees now that he was even closer to the source of it.

"Oh sorry!" Megamind shut it off. "I was testing a power destabilizer."

"It didn't disable mine," Metro Man muttered, rubbing his ears. His super hearing was very clearly working just fine.

Megamind jumped down off the machine he'd been working on. "Well of course not, you weren't in the containment area," he tapped the glass orb where a pulse of electricity was darting around as if trying to escape.

"I don't think I'd fit," Metro Man deadpanned.

Snorting, Megamind passed him some earplugs. "You shouldn't even be able to hear it outside the glass actually, I might need to up the thickness of it." 

"How do you know it's working then?" Metro Man asked, earplugs securely in place.

"Because this happens," he moved to flick a switch, pausing to check on the other alien. "You good for your ears?"

"What?"

Megamind almost snorted again, settling for a soft snicker. "That's a yes." He flicked the switch.

Inside the orb, the electricity stopped moving and seem to curl in on itself, shaking ever so slightly but not able to do much else.

He turned it back off and motioned for Metro Man to remove the earplugs, revelling in his genius as he began to explain it. "It works by offsetting the frequency of energy that Lady Doppler gives out, demodulating it and rendering it useless, thus preventing the manipulation of energy she uses with her powers. And, if the frequency changes, it'll change with it since data test signals are being regularly sent out to estimate the correct frequency to an accuracy of 0.004Hz."

Metro Man blinked at him. He might as well have just kept the earplugs in. "You lost me at demodu- something. Frequency I get, that's music-"

"One could argue you don't get music but go on."

That earnt Megamind a glare. "The point is, I get that sound is just frequencies. What I don't get is how that relates to her powers."

"As she sends a charge out, this blocks it." Megamind dulled it down for him, a little sour.

"Ah, gotcha." That he could understand.

Megamind rolled his eyes and fully turned the machine off, the spark of electricity zipping out with no source. "I'll upscale it and get it to the Warden tomorrow. It's been a long day of testing today."

"Another round of watching movies in the blanket fort then?" Metro Man offered. "I know the others would enjoy it."

Thinking about how carefree they'd all been the previous night, Megamind nodded with a smile. "They would yes, Roxanne especially. Though I think we need our own buckets of popped corn this time."

Metro Man snorted and wrapped an arm around the smaller man's shoulder as they headed out of the workshop. "I'll say, do you know how many kernels ended up on my side?"

And many many more would end up there that same night.


End file.
